Saying I Love You
by FanfictNerdyGurl
Summary: Natsu has difficulty saying i love you to a certain someone, when you have difficulty what do you do, well Natsu being Natsu writes a letter for this certain someone (its not all a letter, Also is it weird natsu's 'lovers' names mostly start with L, like Lisanna or Lucy)


Saying I Love You

Natsu stood behind Lucy tapping her shoulder, watching as she turned around, with her beautiful blonde hair cascading down her face, and her warm chocolate eyes that makes you melt inside, her plush pink lips looking like they wanted to be kissed, wait… hold up, since when did Natsu start picturing Lucy like this? You ask, well it all started when they were on a mission just them and happy.

(Flashback to the mission)  
Natsu and Lucy stood waiting for the bandits to come so they could kick some ass, Natsu was 'all fired up' and Lucy was just happy for a strange reason, of course happy was complaining about Lucy being weird because she was happy, however she wasn't listening.

Finally after a while the bandits came, Lucy Natsu and happy jumped out of their hiding place and into action. Natsu being Natsu charged without a plan, with a happy Lucy following him into the destruction.  
Soon enough almost all of them had been defeated, except one who was currently heading for Natsu with a dagger in hand.

Natsu was about to dodge when he realised he was frozen in place, as the man was running toward Natsu he saw his life flash though his eyes, the first time he met happy, Lisanna, Erza, Gray and most importantly him meeting Lucy.

As that was happening Lucy was running toward Natsu as well with happy by her side screaming at him to move. As the dagger drew near Lucy ran faster and jumped in the way taking the hit from the dagger instead.

Soon after that happened Natsu caught the last bandit and took Lucy back to Fairy Tail. As soon as Lucy was healed Natsu started to realise his feelings for her.

(Flashback over)

And now that's led to here, Natsu tapping on Lucy's shoulder about to confess to her, but of course he chickened out and ran away before she could turn around.

Lucy just shrugged it off and continued drinking her strawberry milkshake. Natsu on the other hand was at Lucy's apartment writing her a letter then going back to his own house with happy.

After Lucy finished her strawberry milkshake she said she was going to head home, and that exactly what she did, when she got there she noticed the letter on her desk, so she started reading it,

'Luce,_  
_Just so you know it was me that tapped your shoulder, I wanted to tell you something but I chickened out, so I'm going to tell you it through this letter because I know how much you love reading,

Lucy smiled at this and continued reading,

Well anyway for a while now I started to realise something strange happening, not a bad strange but a good strange, if that makes sense anyway I just wanted to say, I love you, I love the way you talk, the way your smile brightens everything up and most importantly, I love how your weird, and not afraid to speak your mind, I love you luce and always will whether you love me back or not, I just needed to say it.

Love Natsu.

As Lucy finished reading the letter she smiled, too tired to do anything else, she hugged the letter and fell asleep dreaming about the future.

As the next day approached, Natsu was nervous and Lucy was walking to the guild with a bright warming smile on her face. As Lucy walked into the guild she looked for a certain pink haired dragon slayer, soon after looking for him she spotted his pink hair.

Lucy walked over to Natsu while Natsu was literally shitting himself, what shocked Natsu out of his nervous state is what Lucy did, Lucy cupped his face in both hands and smasher her lips onto his, this causing the guild to burst into cheers and Mira fainting with delight.

As they broke off for air Lucy smiled as did Natsu, then Lucy pulled out the letter he wrote, "Seriously, is it that hard _Saying I Love You?_" Lucy asked as Natsu just smirked and pulled her for another kiss while mumbling against her lips that it was that hard saying I love you.

* * *

A/N well Hai there, I haven't posted a story in ages and for that I apologise, I have been at school, but now I am on a 2 week holiday meaning I can write as much as I want, and I will write as many stories as I can within the two weeks, oh also this was for my friend, who I love dearly, because she requested me to write a happy NaLu story .xX Hehe I love you, also review what you think, I know its short Gomenesai anyway, Love You All, Alexis 3


End file.
